A Tale of Spiders and Hawks
by Dcfan100
Summary: Hawkeye finds out the hard way what happens when you make Nick Fury mad. A short Hawkeye X Black Widow one-shot. Contains minor spoilers for 'Hail Hydra'.


**Don't worry this episode contains no spoilers for the upcoming Avengers episodes that haven't aired in the U.S yet…okay maybe just a few. If you haven't seen the episode 'Hail Hydra' yet then I suggest you turn back now because while it doesn't contain major spoilers it does give away a few bits! So if you haven't seen it yet you can go! Okay, gone yet? Good. I love the episode Hail Hydra and as a Hawkeye X Black Widow shipper I adored there little kiss at the end :D Makes me glad I'm a fan. Anywho, I just thought I'd write this alternate interpretation story. This is before the episode Hail Hydra and is written for entertainment purposes only.**

**So feel free to comment and let me know what you thought was good. And as always with my stories, suggestions comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. Unless it's to tell me my grammar sucks. Please, I get enough of you guys at home.**

**Disclaimer: Avengers earths mightiest heroes is a property belonging to Marvel comics. This is in no way related to the company and can at best be considered a fan promotional piece for the show. I am in no way making money from this property and to my knowledge Marvel is not losing any money from this. But just in case they are, go by a bunch of Marvel dvd's to make up for it.**

Clint Barton was learning that hard way that everyone had a breaking point. When Nick Fury first gave him the order to stay out of S.H.I.E.L.D business and to not pursue the Black Widow any longer, he hadn't taken it too seriously. He belonged to the Avengers, what was the worst that could happen? Fury probably wouldn't even notice that he was investigating.

Fury **did **notice and now Barton found that Shield special ops agents had jumped him outside Joe's pizza place, kidnapped him, blindfolded him, stuffed Oreo's (we don't know why they do that either, so don't ask) in his mouth and sent him to a private shield security vault, two and a half miles below the center of the earth. It was at this point that Clint decided that maybe, just maybe, he should have followed Tony's advice not to piss of the director of a worldwide peacekeeping organization that had a lot of really big guns.

Someone removed Clint's blindfold as lights slowly started to illuminate the darkened room. Two shadowy figures appeared at the door and one of them slowly stepped into the light. He instantly recognized the man. A dark skinned, American who stood at about six foot two with a patch covering his right eye.

"Heeeeeyyyyy Nick, how's it goin?" Clint greeted trying his best to sound casual. Fury didn't even spare a glance. Instead he stopped about two feet from Clint's chair and began to pace back and forth.

"Former Shield, agent Clint Barton, codename Hawkeye. Long time member of the special ops unit. Temporary inmate of the Cube due to misinformation supplied by his former partner turned Hydra agent Black Widow." Nick began, his voice increasing in tone and volume. "A full fledged member of the Avengers and one who Was Given Strict Orders By Shield And By Avengers Representative Iron Man NOT PURSUE THE BLACK WIDOW." Fury finished leaning down into Clint's face and screaming. Hawkeye gulped, Fury almost never lost his cool like this. "But cha didn't listen did ya Clint? You just had to keep following her. Messing up my operation."

"Wait," Clint began, risking a question. "What operation? Hydra's been eluding you guys since Shield was founded."

"That's the whole idea," Fury said, his voice back to normal (although he still had a look that made Clint know he was still trying to decide which hand to slap him with) "No one is Shield knew I had an agent on the inside, setting things in place so when we finally did attack we'd know there every move and Hydra would be completely annihilated."

"So…Widow?" Clint asked his eyes growing wide. Nick just nodded his head silently. "I wanna see Natasha." He said quickly.

"I had a feeling you might say that," the direction nodded before putting two fingers up in the air an motioning for the other figure to enter the room. "I'll leave you to alone for a minute," Fury growled before fading back into the shadows.

"Natasha?" Clint asked looking at the woman approaching him.

"Hello Clint," she said with a smile walking up to him and opening the chains that held him to the chair.

"Long time no see eh?" he smiled, getting up out of the chair. "How's your comfy life as a Hydra double agent going?"

"Clint," she said holding up a hand to stop him from continuing. "I know I hurt you and betrayed you. So, please believe me when I say I'm sorry. It wasn't easy going through all this you know. I had to do this to take down Hydra. I can't imagine what you must have been going through and I'm not even going to pretend I know what it was like. You must've…"

"Still the same old Natasha," Clint grinned. The Black Widow looked at him curiously. "I'm joking, lighten up." He smiled.

"You…you're not angry?" Natasha asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"You do what you have to do in order to get the job done, of course I understand," he winked. Natasha just nodded back friendlily. "Let me guess you had an entire speech prepared right?" Clint asked with a smile.

"Kind of," she laughed casually brushing a group of dark red hairs behind her ear and throwing the rest of her hair backwards. "How've you been?"

"I was in the cube for awhile. The food was good but the service was lousy. So I joined the avengers, saw some sights, fought some guys, the usual," he shrugged. "How bout you? How was Hydra?"

"Comfortable as one might expect," she shrugged. "But I must admit, it was a little…boring." She sighed wistfully a grin creeping onto her face and she stared aimlessly off into space.

"Still as beautiful as ever," he breathed silently. Apparently it wasn't silently enough since the Black Widow shot a glance over at him with a smirk on her face.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Oh, you know," Clint smiled his mind racing to come up with an excuse. "The two of us, a dark room, I don't know? You think Fury might be trying to set us up with each other or something?" Natasha just laughed.

"Somehow I doubt that," she smiled good naturedly before her face turned coy. "But you never know." Slowly she moved closed to him. "You do have nice hair," she said running her hands a crossed the top of his head. Clint just smirked.

"Well you have a nice body," he grinned placing a hand on her waist and dragging her closer. Natasha gave a little yelp in surprise but smiled at him and she ran a finger over his jaw line.

"I do like a man who's got a little muscle to him," she whispered. "You have a nice body by the way."

"Well I've worked with you long enough to know that you don't like me just for my looks," he grinned as his face moved closer. "You have lovely eyes by the way."

"You have wonderful eyes to."

"You have a nice butt," he smiled quietly slapping her rear.

"Clint!" Natasha yelled slapping his hands away only to turn back around to find her lips locking with her former partners. Natasha felt a jolt of energy surge through her body causing her eyes to fly wide open before she smiled and closed her eyes, pressing her lips deeper into his. "I love you Clint," she whispered as they finally pulled apart.

"I love you to Natasha," he whispered back as he pulled her into a gentle kiss once more.

Meanwhile in the control room…

"Yes! I knew my plan to get those two together would work!" Nick Fury yelled pumping a fist into the air.

"Sir?" a doctor asked looking at a clipboard. "Is this really part of your plan to make more super soldiers by breeding two highly athletic test subjects?"

"Naw, not really," Fury said waving his hand dismissively. "They just look cute together."

**Short and to the point :b I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


End file.
